Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160530100820
When is aid desire I even gave an example. Like wanting to protect someone, so that can count as a desire. And I said I can't say what freezing is and how it works clearer. I never said that you were all right, it may be their desire to protect others, so it is just you did a good job at explaining what freezing is and that I said it maybe more open. And I just read 84 again, it is stated that freezing is something FAR stronger the any erinbar set. It's the ultimate communication abilty. It is also petty open when talked about in the manga. Also note this kazuha said they the stigma bodies are not suppose to care or have emotions, so that not how the stigma work, she said she saved him out of duty and nothing else at all. So that takes the emotion part out, if a hybrid dose not then a pandora should not, gengo said the stigma will be drawn to him, not the pandora will have emotions, they will desire to seek out the strongest body, then it is left open. There is not much on intimate, kazuya dose not show it when he freezes or the legends nor nova which means they are not helpful, I don't remember reading it is intimate in it's true nature just it is the best way to talk. When did the spouse thing come in? I said it maybe different to some extent since there is not enough info on stigma, as before many time gengo the man who knows the most said he has no clue. Plus as before with eevee. Most of this was done awhile back, just no one understood it this whole time. Also it a fundamental of any debate not to try something like, change the question after a answer is give, that is not allowed ever. What would it be, say that a comment said rape is great, then outrage comments like it is not and stuff, then it is changed hours later to rape is evil and those who do it need to be locked up what would you think. And if overlord wants to treat people right, it is a two way street, you show respect and get it. When the hell did I threat any one at best is I said we don't care, and say a few insults that are to say it is not related to this because there are big reasons mainly why use a normal, real person for it when there is a difference. But really I guess it was an ass move. But overlord did an ass move before me and their fine for twisting it to work for them. No where is that allowed. So both of us are in the wrong but I get the shit, man I swear no one knows real respect anymore. Talk about respect when you did not respect some one prior, citrus. So contradicts are great. Read every thing a million times if you don't get something.